


say you'll love (love me forever)

by bettsc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Light Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsc/pseuds/bettsc
Summary: Little ditties and drabbles.Many prompted by the Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead reaches for his third chocolate cupcake and lets out a moan at the decadent treat. Betty had brought them into the Blue and Gold as a thank you for staying to help finish the week’s layout.

(He’d do just about anything for Betty Cooper with or without delicious desserts.)

“Oh my _god_ , Betts. These are magical—the best you’ve ever made.” Jughead looks up to see a blush high on her cheeks and green eyes boring into his blue.

She smiles, and he suddenly finds it hard to swallow. “Just my own special blend of witchcraft, Juggie.”

 _Indeed_ , he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

She can’t stop staring at his hands. Last week, she’d spent the entirety of their study session focused on the cluster of moles on his cheek.

A brush of a hand here, a lingering gaze there and Betty is going out of her mind. To collect herself, she retreats to grab a book from deep in the stacks.

She’s startled by a warm hand on her lower back and another helping to retrieve the book from the top shelf. A shiver runs down her spine when she feels Jughead’s lips at her ear, “Happy to offer my assistance any time, Betts.”

....

_She’s beautiful_ , he’d thought as he took a seat across from her at the round table in their Freshman English seminar.

_Intelligent too_ , when she so eloquently ripped apart Bret’s opinions on _Good Morning, Midnight_.

(Jughead was certain he was already half in love by midterms.)

When he’d finally worked up the courage to ask her to study in the library together, he overheard Bret moving in on his opportunity.

He felt his heart in his throat when she trained those sparkling green eyes on him as she turned down the offer. “Sorry but Jughead and I are already study partners.”

....

Soft sweaters that fit her alluring curves. The dip in her collarbone that makes his teeth ache with a need to bite. The way she’s the smartest person in the room without making anyone feel like they’re anything less.

Jughead’s attempts to calm his thoughts fail when she gets up to retrieve a book. He follows and finds her; his eyes drawn to the soft skin exposed between her jeans and sweater as she reaches up to grab a book from the top shelf.

His voice is just above a whisper at her ear when he hears her breath hitch--


End file.
